1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-channel dual-gap magnetic head.
2. Prior Art
A conventional multi-channel dual-gap magnetic head is merely a combination of a plurality of elementary dual-gap magnetic heads which are magnetically separated from each other by non-magnetic materials such as metals, organic resins or ceramics. In such a construction, it is important that all the magnetic gaps of this plurality of elementary magnetic head be aligned in two straight lines for simultaneous recording and reproducing and for compatibility of different recording and reproducing devices. There has, however, been difficulty in aligning all the magnetic gaps of the elementary magnetic heads in two straight lines which are parallel to each other during manufacture of such a multi-channel dual-gap magnetic head. In such a construction, there is difficulty in making the widths of gaps aligned in one straight line different from each other. Therefore, there is no available multi-channel dual-gap magnetic head having more than two different gaps in one straight line.
Such a magnetic head is desirable because it makes it possible for audio tape recorders to operate to automatically reverse the tape.